Balloon catheters can be used for a variety of medical procedures, such as, for example, to widen an occluded body vessel, as in angioplasty, to position a medical device, such as a stent or a graft, or to selectively block a passageway. A balloon catheter may include an inflatable and deflatable balloon positioned on a narrow catheter shaft. Prior to insertion and positioning of the balloon catheter within a patient's body, the balloon is folded around the shaft to reduce the radial profile of the medical device for easy and a traumatic insertion.
During use, for example, in angioplasty, the folded balloon can be positioned at a location in a vessel occluded by a stenosis by threading the balloon catheter over a guide wire placed in the body. The balloon is then inflated by introducing a fluid, such as saline, into the interior of the balloon. Inflating the balloon can radially expand the stenosis so that the vessel can permit an increased rate of blood flow. After use, the balloon is deflated to its reduced radial profile and withdrawn from the body.
In some cases, it is desirable to incise at least a portion of the stenosis prior to radial expansion, thereby further increasing the blood flow rate.